


Azuma's "Sleeping" Habits

by MiraMaple



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, lottery fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMaple/pseuds/MiraMaple
Summary: Taichi is curious as to what Azuma means when he says he’s slept with almost everyone in the dorm.His definition of "sleep" might be a little different from what is actually going on...
Relationships: Nanao Taichi & Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Azuma's "Sleeping" Habits

Taichi is concerned. He keeps over hearing the others talking about how so many of them had slept in Azuma’s room, in Azuma’s bed.

 _They slept with Azuma._

That is concerning.

He tries to keep an open mind about everything, of course, that’s what attracts people nowadays according to the director. But, it’s gotten out of hand. How could they all know about it and be okay with it? Are they all part of an open relationship and just didn’t tell anyone? 

When he heard about how Azuma got Banri and Juza in bed with him one night, that had been the last straw. Taichi _had_ to know what was going on. As embarrassing as it is to talk about, it needed to be discussed. He decided to confront Azuma in private, so he left a note on his door that requested he meet him on the balcony after dinner. 

Taichi finished dinner quickly and sped up to the balcony to wait for Azuma. He had gotten a few concerned looks from Omi and the director, but otherwise he thought he had been pretty inconspicuous. He waited with baited breath, nerves and anxiety starting to build. Was this really any of his business? He was concerned for his friends, his troupe, his family. It was his business now.  


“So, you were the one who left the little note? Aw, I’m flattered that such a cute boy wanted to talk to me in private.” Azuma’s sudden appearance made Taichi jump badly, leaving him shaken.  


“A-Azuma-san.” He said in reaction to his words. He did his best to overcome his initial surprise, straightening his posture and trying to set his face in a stern frown, like how Sakyo would do when they messed up at rehearsal.  


“Looks serious. Why did you want to talk to me up here? It couldn’t possibly be to admire the sunset with that look on your face.” Azuma walked towards him and stopped just a few feet in front of him. “Careful~, if you frown like that, you’ll start to get wrinkles in your twenties.” He teased. Taichi immediately broke character and reacted.  


“Seriously?!” He started touching his face, trying to lift up the skin. Azuma’s chuckling made him stop and come to his senses. “Wait, no! I wanted to talk to you about something else.” He said defiantly. Azuma stopped chuckling, but was giving him a bemused look. “I was wondering what was going on with you guys.” Taichi said, trying to find the right words. He had rehearsed it in the bathroom earlier that day, but couldn’t remember what he had said. He should have written notes to refer back to. “Ah- what I mean is, what you guys are doing- no, what kind of relationship do you have with everyone?” Taichi started muttering to himself while Azuma looked on, amused. After a few minutes, and a very red-faced Taichi later, Azuma decided to give the kid a break.  


“Taichan, would you like to accompany me to my room?” He asked, stopping the rambling teenager in his tracks and making him grow even more red in the face. Taichi started sputtering nonsense about how he wasn’t sure if he was ready for something like that yet. “I assure you, sweet pup, that I will not do anything you are not ready for.” That seemed to calm him down a little. “We can talk more comfortably there than in this chilled air.” 

Taichi ended up following behind him to his room looking like a scolded puppy. Azuma opened his door and led Taichi inside where Taichi tensed, expecting to see things that one would find in an adult film- _not that he’s seen any_. Instead, he was greeted to a very simplistic room, with a minimalistic feel. Taichi relaxed, realizing that maybe he had overreacted. Now he flushed with embarrassment, but withheld his judgement for now. Azuma seated himself at a small table in the room and pulled out some coloring books and coloring utensils. He patted the spot next to him and Taichi sat down, looking suspiciously at him all the while. Azuma opened a book to a certain page, contemplated, and then continued, until he found one he seemed to like. He put the book in front of Taichi, sliding the coloring utensils towards him as well. He looked at him expectantly, and warmly. Taichi, still sus, picked up a colored pencil and looked at the book in front of him. He didn’t exactly know where to start, so he hesitated.  


“I find that the best way to start is to find a really nice shape.” Azuma said gently, picking out his own book and flipping to a half filled page. Taichi looked back at his page and started looking for a shape that he liked. He saw a mixture of triangles, squares, circles, hexagons, and all kinds of shapes, but none of them were popping out at him. He thought for a moment, and then started looking at groups of shapes, trying to find similarities or a new shape within them. Suddenly, he found it and started coloring away.  


They sat in silence, with the sound of pencil on paper the only accompanying music. Taichi didn’t even know how much time had passed before he felt Azuma getting up. He stopped, halfway done coloring in a small space.  


“It’s gotten late, little pup.” Azuma mused. “I know you’re curious as to what I’ve been doing with the other members behind closed doors.” Taichi blinked a couple of times before jumping to his feet.  


“That’s right! You’re sleeping with everyone! Well… mostly everyone.” Taichi exclaimed, remembering why he was there to begin with. Azuma chuckled.  


“That is correct, but I’m not sure if you and I have the same thing in mind when using the word ‘sleep’.” He started walking to his chest of drawers and pulled out pajamas. “How about you run back to your room and change before coming back?” He suggested. Taichi, even more confused now, nodded hesitantly and made to leave. “I’ll be waiting~.”

Taichi changed and explained to Omi what was going on. Omi, taken aback at first, started looking at him with an amused side smile. He told him to have fun before going to bed himself. Taichi turned off the light before he left the room and made his way back to Azuma’s room. He knocked before being told to enter. Taichi stepped in cautiously, looking all about before realizing that Azuma was sitting on the bed already.  


“Would you be so kind as to turn off the light?” Azuma asked, brushing his silky silver hair. Taichi did so, letting his eyes adjust before making his way towards Azuma’s bed. He hesitated. Azuma sighed and reached for Taichi with his hand, placing his brush on the other side of his loft. Taichi gingerly took it and allowed himself to be led onto the bed and into a cuddling position. It wasn’t until Azuma started stroking his hair did he start relaxing and falling asleep. He tried desperately to stay awake, but he succumbed to the grips of dreamland at the hands of Azuma. 

He woke slowly and languidly. His mouth had been open, so it was dry and tasted bad. He wanted to go back to sleep.  


“Rise and shine, little pup.” A melodic voice started pulling him from the comforts of sleep and into the waking world. “You have school in a little, and everyone is expecting you at breakfast.” The amount of time it took Taichi to register that he was in Azuma’s room, in Azuma’s bed, and had slept with Azuma was a little embarrassing. Once he was awake enough, he apologized to Azuma, thanked him for letting him stay, and then excused himself back to his room where he proceeded to cry to Omi about how he was an idiot for doubting Azuma and the other members of the company.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my Lottery Fics that I wrote a little less than a year ago.
> 
> It's been a bit since I've posted anything on this site so I'm still getting used to the formatting part ^^'''


End file.
